Call Me When You're Sober
by ChanFiction.net
Summary: Booth gets drunk and calls Brennan. Slight spoilers for 6X13. Other than that, all my work lovelies. Angry!Brennan. Angsty, but something we all need atm. BB shipper all the way. Rating may go up. :
1. Chapter One: Drunken Mistakes

**Call Me When You're Sober.**

**A/N: Just a bit of Angry!Brennan. Just what we all need at the moment.  
Booth calls Brennan, drunk and still depressed over his failed relationships following "The Daredevil in the Mold." Evanescence's **_**Call Me When You're Sober**_** inspired. One-shot, maybe sequel or two-shot or multi-chapter.**

Booth is still depressed over his failed attempt at a proposal to Hannah and decides, even though he's too old to get hammered most nights and _not_ get a hangover, he will drink the pain away. Just like he did after Brennan. 2 hours into drinking, he is fairly certain he is well hammered and picks up his phone to see the time. He dials Brennan's number instead.

*Ring ring… ring ring… ring ring…"

"_Brennan."_

"Hey, Bones! How's it going?"

"_Booth? What are you doing calling at this hour? Are you drunk again?"_

"Yes and I am _loving_ it! Like I still love you, Bones."

"_Booth, you are intoxicated. This is, as Angela would put it, your 'drunk-self' calling. Stop drinking and go to bed, Booth."_

"Bones, listen to me. I love you. I still do. Nothing has changed that. And I know you love me too. Please."

"_Booth, I am not in the mood for this. It is midnight on a weeknight and I would like to get some amount of sleep. Go to bed._

"Bones, do you know what I love about you most? You don't take crap from anyone. You're strong and smart and beautiful. I love a woman who is strong, smart and beautiful."

"_Booth, as I know you are not going to remember this tomorrow, I am going to speak the full truth to you."_

"Thank you. See? I knew you still loved me."

"_Booth, you have no right to call me at this hour, intoxicated out of your mind and professing that you still love me. That ship sailed the moment you said you had to move on and the moment you said that Hannah was not a consolation prize. Like you, I am moving on. I am living the life I expected and you are getting what you want. All I am going to be is a partner to you. That is all. Nothing more, nothing less. You got what you wanted, Booth. Now let me get what I want."_

"But, Bones, you're my girl! You've been my girl since the moment I saw you in the lecture hall."

"_Psscht! I was never 'your girl', Booth! If you love me half the amount that you so strongly profess, then you would have waited for me to understand what was going on in my head and come to the decision that I was indeed in love with you. You would have waited for me to come back from Maluku! But you didn't. You said you needed to move on and look what happened. You're alone again. You feel that? That is loneliness. That is what I put up with every day. This is what I have felt since we met; since we kissed. Loneliness. A huge gaping hole inside that no amount of relationships with the wrong people or meaningless sex can fill. You want to know why? I'll tell you why. You showed me a side to love that I gave up on years ago. You showed me what was possible. Then you left like all the other people I cared about before. You left. So don't call me at midnight again professing that I am 'your girl' because I am no longer anyone's girl. You made me believe in love, and then you proved to me that it was indeed fleeting and that feelings change. Please don't call like this again. Actually, you know what? Don't call again. Goodbye, Agent Booth."_

Brennan hangs up on Booth and throws her phone across the room in anger and heartbreak as she collapses to the ground in pain and despair. On the other end, Booth has sobered up and realises what a mistake he has made; how irreparably he has screwed things up.

**A/N: Just needed to vent frustrations towards Booth. Believe it or not from this, I am a BB shipper through and through. Just thought I'd add some slightly non-spoilerish angst into the mix. Mixing my stories up a bit. RR to tell me whether this should have 2****nd**** chapter or sequel of the fallout repercussions. :D**


	2. Chapter Two: Regrets and Pleadings

Chapter Two: Regrets and Pleadings.

**A/N: Thanks for all the positive reviews! I only intended it to be a one-shot, but because of your lovely and positive reviews, this might end up being a multi-shot! :D Enjoy! (Booth/Brennan confrontation inspired by Paramore's **_**Ignorance**_**.)**

Booth wakes up in the morning, splitting headache and a sick feeling deep in his gut, but not from the hangover.

_What have I done?_

He gets up slowly as he cracks and pads his way to his kitchen for coffee remembering his conversation with Brennan that night.

"_Booth, you have no right to call me at this hour, intoxicated out of your mind and professing that you still love me. That ship sailed the moment you said you had to move on and the moment you said that Hannah was not a consolation prize. Like you, I am moving on. I am living the life I expected and you are getting what you want. All I am going to be is a partner to you. That is all. Nothing more, nothing less. You got what you wanted, Booth. Now let me get what I want."_

"_If you love me half the amount that you so strongly profess, then you would have waited for me to understand what was going on in my head and come to the decision that I was indeed in love with you. You would have waited for me to come back from Maluku! But you didn't. You said you needed to move on and look what happened. You're alone again. You feel that? That is loneliness. That is what I put up with every day. This is what I have felt since we met; since we kissed. Loneliness. A huge gaping hole inside that no amount of relationships with the wrong people or meaningless sex can fill."_

He knew he'd made a huge mistake and he didn't know how he was going to fix it after last night. He tried calling her to no avail. How was he surprised? After what he said, the only thing that would help is by seeing her in person. Even if she wouldn't talk to him. He had to go see her.

Brennan was lying in bed, no longer able to continue sleep, when there was a knock at her door. She preferred to ignore it, just knowing who it'd be. He'd called 15 times already today. He would soon get the hint… she hoped. The knocking persisted and then a voice followed through the door.

"Cmon, Bones, I know you're in there. Please let me explain. I need to talk to you."

"Go away, Booth. I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"You did, but I can't leave 7 years of friendship like that. I can't let it end on angry and drunken words! I won't let it. Please just let me in and I will explain. If you want me to leave you alone after that, then I will. Just… please, Temperance. Please."

The door slowly opens at that and Booth sees how much he's hurt her for the first time. Her eyes are red-rimmed and puffy and her nose is as red as Rudolph's.

"Are you just going to stand there, Booth?"

Booth slinks into her apartment and curls himself into the couch.

"So? You wanted to talk so talk."

"Bones, you have to know how sorry I am for last night. I didn't plan on getting drunk and calling anyone, much less you, in that state. I said a lot of things I have been keeping down for a while and I am sorry that I hurt you."

"_Hurt me_? You? Hurt me? Psscchht! I am an independent woman, Booth. A strong, smart and beautiful woman.", Brennan spat his words back at him, dripping with venom. "I do not need a man in my life to make me a whole person. Much less you."

"Bones, I never realised how much I was shutting you out when I was with Hannah. I was just trying so hard to make it look like I was moving on and that I was over you when really, inside I was hurting still. Bones, you are the first and only woman I have loved with all my heart. Hell, every cell in my body. The only other woman like that was my mother. She may not have been as strong as you or as driven as you, but when needed she defended her family and friends to hell and back. Even against my father. Even though I was drunk, I still know that I love you, Bones. I always have."

"Oh, have you now? You promised me that you would never leave! And that's exactly what you did. _YOU LEFT._ You were the first man I put all my faith and trust in. When Hodgins and I were stuck in that car, I told him I knew you were going to get us out. He said I had faith and it was true. I knew you, Booth. _Knew _you. Now I have no idea who you even are anymore. You're just the bitter and broken shell of the Seeley Booth I knew a year ago. The Seeley Booth I knew would never leave the one's he 'loves'. He would give them time to sort things over. He would not flaunt a new relationship in my face every time I see him. And that is what you did. You are so ignorant you don't even see it anymore, Booth. You are a stupid and ignorant man! Now leave! Leave like you always have!"

Booth stepped forward to a teary and shaking Brennan.

"No. You say _I _am ignorant? For 6 years I loved you, Bones._ 6 years!_ I showed you all the time that I loved you. I tried to get you to believe in love. Turns out it worked. Do you know how much it hurt me to see you with other men every day of the week? To turn up to your house to see that deep sea welder in barely nothing? It _hurt_, Bones. You're the ignorant one here, Bones."

Booth and Brennan were in an angry stand off and when they thought the tension would break them, they leaned forward and their lips met in an anger-fuelled kiss.

**A/N: Bet you didn't think it'd end there, did you? RR to tell me if I should continue… :D Oh I just love leaving people hanging. Much like Hart Hanson and Stephen Nathan are doing to us every week! D: Thank you for reading, lovelies.**


	3. Author's Note and Apologies

A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Uni has been crazy. Will hopefully get Chapter 3 up soon. thanks for sticking with me and all the kind reviews! Much appreciated.


End file.
